Blood Type
by Chinatsu Kinoshita
Summary: Kise hanya bertanya kok. Iya bertanya. Tapi sepertinya ada udang di balik batu.../Bad Summary/Drable/No pairring(Maybe)/DLDR/Warning inside/Review Please


_**Kuroko No Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Blood Type belong to Chinatsu Kinoshita**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rated T(For safe)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Friendship**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo, AR!Teiko, DLDR, Drable**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

"Ne, Kuroko _cchi_. Golongan darahmu apa _-ssu_?"

Kuroko mengernyitkan alis bingung–walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar–. _Vanilla milkshake_ miliknya yang tinggal setengah terlupakan begitu saja. Sekarang ini fokusnya hanya tertuju pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang Kise Ryouta–seorang model berisik yang sangat ingin di lempar ke sungai oleh orang-orang karena suara cemprengnya yang amat mengganggu–. Tumben sekali seorang Kise bertanya hal seperti itu. Biasanya ia hanya sibuk mengoceh hal-hal yang–menurut Kuroko–tidak perlu dan akan di abaikan begitu saja oleh Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu, Kise _-kun_?" Kuroko malah balik bertanya.

 _Vanilla milkshake_ yang sempat terabaikan kembali mendapat perhatian dari sang empunya. Tatapan yang tadinya di penuhi rasa bingung kembali ke kodrat asalnya alias datar. Matanya dengan setia mengobservasi murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang di koridor yang dilewati oleh Kuroko dan Kise. Oh, maaf. Sepertinya Author lupa bilang kalau mereka sedang berjalan di koridor–menuju kelas mereka–.

"Umm…. ha-hanya penasaran saja _-ssu_." Kuroko melirik curiga. Entah kenapa suara Kise terdengar bergetar. Kise yang dilihat seperti itu mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. _Bagaimana ini. Kurokocchi pasti tahu!_ Batinnya menjerit frustasi. Asal kalian tahu. Kuroko yang berekpresi jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada Kuroko yang berwajah datar bak teplon.

Kalau belum percaya, pergi bertanya kepada anggota _Kisedai_ lainnya. Bisa dipastikan tubuh mereka akan bergetar saat mengingat detik-detik kiamat ala Kuroko. Ah, abaikan Akashi yang sedang tersenyum nista dengan efek _gliter_ disekitar wajahnya. Dia itu termasuk jenis aneh.

Kise sudah siap lahir batin–kalau-kalau Kuroko mengetahui ada udang di balik batu dari pertanyaannya. Untungnya ia sudah berjaga-jaga, jika ia mati, arwahnya akan tenang karena ia sudah meminta maaf kepada orang-orang–yang menurutnya–terganggu dengannya _("Midorimacchi! Nanti kalau aku sudah tenang di alam sana, tolong maafkan dosa-dosaku-ssu!" Kise tiba-tiba datang dengan suara cemprengnya dan seenak jidatnya memeluk Midorima. Dalam hati Midorima mengutuk Kise masuk neraka selama-lamanya–contoh teman yang tak setia kawan–)._

Namun reaksi yang Kuroko berikan membuat Kise seakan baru saja melewati siksaan pahit. Kuroko ternyata hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli dan dengan santainya menjawab, "A."

"Hah?" Kise mendadak lemot–walaupun dari dulu ia memang lemot–.

"Golongan darahku." Jawab Kuroko yang sepertinya menyadari kelemotan Kise. Sebelum ia akhirnya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kise yang diam terpaku ditempatnya.

Sedetik kemudian senyum lima jari ditambah efek _gliter_ muncul di wajah Kise. Dengan cepat ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Kuroko. Dia semakin mirip dengan orang hutan–oke, maaf. Tolong turunkan benda tajam itu.

" _Arigatō_ Kuroko _cchi-ssu_!" Kuroko yang mendapat lambaian dari Kise sontak menepuk jidatnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menghilang menggunakan _misdirection_ miliknya. Sumpah. Malu-maluin tahu _nggak_. Mungkin untuk seminggu ini Kuroko akan menjauhi Kise. Anggap saja sebagai balas dendam.

Setelah melihat Kuroko menghilang di tikungan, Kise dengan sigap mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana dan dengan tergesa-gesa menekan tombol panggilan cepat. Ia menaruh ponsel itu di depan telingannya–menunggu seseorang di sebrang sana mengangkat panggilannya–. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara orang yang di panggilnya.

 _ **"Kau mendapatkannya Ryouta?"**_

 _To the point_ sekali. Kise meringis sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Ya, aku mendapatkannya _-ssu_."

" _ **Bagus, Ryouta. Sekarang cepat beritahu aku atau akan kulipat gandakan latihanmu."**_

"A _-ssu_. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu seperti ini A–" _tut, tut ,tut, tut_.

Kise melihat ke arah layer ponselnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mewek sendiri di tengah koridor seraya terus menerus bergumam _'Hidoi-ssu!'_.

Ngomong-ngomong, tentunya kau tahu bukan siapa yang di hubungi oleh Kise?

 ** _~End~_**

A/N:

Nyahahaha~~ Natsu datang lagi dengan fic Nista ini~  
Maaf kalau pendek~ Natsu sedang buat prompt untuk diri sendiri biar terbiasa menulis dan nggak malas~  
Maunya sih di letakkan aja di drable yang kemarin, tapi takutnya Natsu males ngerjain. Soalnya sering drop pas liat fanfic MC yang belum kelar...

Last, Review please~

 ** _Peace,  
Chinatsu Kinoshita  
(21 December 2015)_**


End file.
